


If You Would Stay Beside Me

by flarechaser



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarechaser/pseuds/flarechaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments before what could be their last battle, Finn has an important question for Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Would Stay Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [detectivemeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemeer/pseuds/detectivemeer)‘s fault, who said the magic words and came up with most of the sappy details. Title from [‘The Dancing and the Dreaming.’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tEYV6QBw0E&feature=youtu.be) Because what this fandom needed was some good old-fashioned Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-style weddings in the middle of, you know, important things.

They had been – talking – about it off and on for a while. Just, a while. It seemed like the thing you would remember, the first time you and your partner spoke seriously about getting married. But in the moment, in this moment, right now, klaxons were blaring and like technically, technically, having dismissed his pilots from a very abbreviated mission briefing he should be running out across the tarmac to his x-wing with them.

Technically.

And, ok, any given mission might end in his death, or Finn’s, or everyone’s. It wasn’t a huge jump in logic, every single time Poe climbed into a cockpit might be his last. In Ops Finn wasn’t free from danger himself – he often led intelligence gathering missions now, meeting with local agents or their handlers, and that, Poe knew that could always go south in a heartbeat.

But this – the Knights of Ren, all of them, they were on their way, or even planetside already. The _Finalizer_ was, ok, it wasn’t in orbit yet, and maybe that’s why he was considering-

Klaxons were blaring, that bucket-headed asshole was on his way for round three or five or whatever it was they were up to now, and there was no time to sit here agonizing about how he wanted it to be romantic. Poe smiled. “Ok, buddy. We’re going to do this thing.”

Finn smiled, letting out a long breath he’d been holding all at once – like Poe was gonna say no – and squeezed Poe’s hand that he’d been holding. “Ok. Yes. Good. Only just – don’t, don’t call me buddy in the actually wedding.”

“Buddy-” Poe began, but Finn kissed the teasing smile away even as he dragged him over to the main control room, where the General was waiting.

Control was lit up in the eerie blue-green of holomonitors, tension wound through the postures of everyone they passed. Two more nervous – giddy, actually – officers going for a final word with General Organa wasn’t a cause for notice, neck deep in preparations for the attack. Holding hands though, ok that wasn’t exactly unheard-of either.

General Organa turned to him and of course that was when he couldn’t remember how to use words and “General-”

“Commander Dameron, we are wheels up in five minutes.” She said ‘Commander Dameron’ in the same way his mother used to say his full name when he had gotten into something he shouldn’t have as a child, and honestly he felt about 5 years old again, maybe he was gonna pass out-

“I understand, General, but this is- I mean-”

Finn rescued him, because of course he did. “Weneedyoutomarryusrightnowifyoucouldifyouhavetime.” Though it was nice to know he wasn’t unaffected by what might be about to happen, if General Organa didn’t punt them both into orbit for wasting her time right before a battle.

Several things happened over the course of Finn’s word-vomit, starting with the word ‘marry.’ General Organa’s eyebrows rose a bit higher at each word, BB-8 let out the shrillest shriek Poe had ever heard the astromech – or any astromech besides R2 – produce, and Control went dead silent. Still shrieking, BB-8 twirled rapidly and seemed to lose traction and fling herself directly into R2, bouncing off of his hull and into C3P0’s knees, knocking the droid on its golden tasset with an “Oh my!”

This seemed to shock the General into movement again, “Yes, alright, quickly now,” and ushered them off to the side where Rey was helping C3P0 to his feet and looking like she might actually explode from excitement. She held up a plant in her free hand that looked familiar, like it had been only a moment ago snatched out of the pot on Admiral Statura’s desk, roots and all

Noise hadn’t actually returned to Control, either, and Poe did his best to shrug off the eyes on them. Someone raised them on the comms- “Is everything alright down there?” Jess asked, her voice tinny over the two-way.

“Shhh!” Kaydel hissed into her microphone, at which Jess practically screeched, _“Excuse me?!”_ before Kaydel switched a toggle on her station and put Jess on a private line.

“Well, since everyone seems to be paying attention, we should take this time to remember why we’re fighting,” General Organa began. While she spoke Rey nudged the flowers first at Poe, who gestured that he didn’t need them, and then at Finn, who wouldn’t take them either. 

“A wedding right now might seem a little frivolous, a little inopportune,” both Finn and Poe cringed here, but Leia took hold of their clasped hands in both of hers. “But I think this is the perfect time for it. Proof that the First Order can’t take our hope for a future. That despite their best efforts, life, uh, finds a way.” 

“Since we are actually short on time, let’s get to it. Commander Dameron, Lieutenant Finn, from here on I will dispense with your ranks.” At actual confirmation of who was getting married a shout could be heard, even over the comms that were currently only connected to ear pieces. Several technicians visibly flinched. “You’re marrying each other, not the army. Poe, do you take this man before you to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Poe grinned, he felt like he hadn’t stopped since the general agreed to this, felt like, ok, he might be crying, but he wasn’t going to let go of Finn’s hands for anything. “I do.”

“Finn, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Finn wasn’t crying yet but he looked like he might, and he hadn’t stopped smiling either, looking a little terrified and a lot overjoyed. “I do.”

Leia squeezed their hands entwined beneath hers once and released them, stepping back. “Then by the powers granted to me by this army of the resistance, the old republic and new, the Force and all the ancestors, you two nerf-herders are married – so kiss each other and get to your stations!”

There was cheering – Poe thinks there was cheering, but he had more important things to worry about, like kissing his husband (!) – and then they were about to run off, they swore they would, five more minutes – when Rey shouted with feeling, “Oh _shit,_ rings!” and shoved the plant at R2, who helpfully offered a grappling arm to take them. She patted down her clothing, presumably she carried rings with her? But then narrowed her eyes at Poe and Finn, or rather, at their necks. And grabbed their dogtags?

The Force works in mysteries ways, including ways of DIY jewelry making. And Rey thrust two well-sized rings at them, formerly dogtags. “Ipanickedokgottagobye.” She started to run off, but turned quickly, and hugged Finn, and then Poe, before actually running off to join Luke Skywalker in fighting off the Knights of Ren. “Are you crying?!” she asked the robed figure who moved with her into the corridor, but they didn’t get to hear the answer.

And – at this point Poe really needed to get to his ship, but – Finn and Poe were left staring at each other, while Control went back to attack readiness. Poe wasn’t sure who moved first to embrace the other, but one more stolen moment before they had to be fighting for their lives, it wasn’t too much to ask. “I love you,” Finn said into his shoulder, not pulling away, hands clenched in Poe’s flight suit.

 _I know,_ because he had grown up on that story. He squeezed a little tighter for all of a moment as he said, “I love you, too.” And it didn’t seem enough, couldn’t in a million years encompass that feeling, but was there a language in the galaxy that could?

“We gotta let go now,” Finn said, still muffled by his flight suit. “Got a war to finish.”

“It’s still gonna be there in a few minutes.” But Poe loosened his grip and pulled back all the same, for one last look before he went up (hoping, praying it wasn’t his last look ever). Finn, determined as ever, seemed to have wiped whatever tears there were on Poe’s flight suit. And, ok – “So your snot is gonna be the favor I carry into battle?”

And Finn laughed – there, that was better, that hollow look replaced with something a little sad, but more, well – “You have my ring, hotshot, what more do you want?”

He didn’t even have to think about it. “Everything,” he replied. “All of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find it and me on [tumblr](http://flarechaser.tumblr.com/post/138298060543/fic-if-you-would-stay-beside-me), where I'm currently crying softly over many, many space gays.
> 
> Also, Jurassic Park is a Big Deal among the pilots, and Leia may have been planning from the start to throw a reference to it into the wedding. She managed, even on such short notice.


End file.
